


Food Poisoning and Cuddles

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [8]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: The A shift comes down with food poisoning... A Marina Story
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop & Victoria Hughes, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Food Poisoning and Cuddles

It had been the longest shift ever and they were only half way though. It was supposed to be Miller and Herrera’s turn to cook, but they all agreed to order in. They got pizza from a place that delivered to the station. It wasn’t their favorite place, but it was quick and decent. They had been called to three scenes during the day with almost no time between to do anything except restocking the trucks. 

“All I want is to shower,” Vic said, groaning as they restocked the trucks for the fourth time that day.

“I am starving,” Dean said. 

“Well, if we get this done, we can eat,” Maya said. 

She was helping the team restock the trucks because they were all so exhausted. Plus, she missed the chats they had during this time. They got everything restocked just in case they got another call before they had more time. 

Then, they all went upstairs to eat, deciding food was more important than showering. They all inhaled their pizza and salad before the alarm starting going again. 

“Seriously,” Travis said as they all shoved one more bite in their mouths. They ran to the trucks, jumping in and heading to their fourth fire. This one took a few hours to get out and by the time they were heading back to the station, it was 2 am. 

“Is anyone else feeling nauseous?” Vic asked over their headset to Maya and Travis in the Engine. 

“A little, yeah,” Travis said, nodding as he drove. 

“Are you?” Maya said, avoiding the question. 

“Yeah,” Vic said, nodding, “I was fine at the scene, but now I really don’t feel well, like at all.” 

“Well, when we get back, you can shower and go rest,” Maya said, “We can handle clean up. Or you can go home if you need to.” 

They pulled into the station, Vic jumping out the rig and running for the bathroom. 

“Where’s she running?” Andy asked as she climbed out of the Aid Car. 

“She’s not feeling well,” Maya said, sighing as her own stomach rolled and she left the team, going into her office. 

“Nauseous?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah,” Travis said, “How did you know?” 

“Because I’m not feeling well either,” Jack said, grabbing the empty tanks off the rig. 

“I thought I was just feeling like this because I was dehydrated,” Andy said, groaning, “But now I’m worried.” 

“What the hell is going on?” Ben asked. 

“I think we might have food poisoning,” Dean said, hand on his own stomach, “You were smart to have eaten with your wife.” 

They all kept trying to get to get the trucks squared away. However, within ten minutes, Travis was running for the bathroom and Andy barely made it to the trash can. 

“You all need to go home,” Ben said as Dean started looking worse by the second. 

“Yeah,” Dean said, “Could you go tell the Captain?” 

“Yeah,” Ben said, nodding. 

He put his last canaster in the rig before going to Maya’s office as Dean ran up to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Maya called from the other side. 

“Captain,” Ben said, coming into the office and seeing their Captain sitting at her desk, a thin line of sweat on her forehead, “Are you feeling alright? Because everyone else is sick. They think it’s food poisoning.” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, swallowing thickly. 

“I think you might need to call in another shift,” Ben said, “I’m pretty sure everyone else is in the bathrooms getting sick. There’s no way we are going to be able to go out on any calls. Everyone needs to go home. And no offense, Captain, but you aren’t looking so good yourself.” 

Maya was about to answer him, but instead she just grabbed her trash can, leaning over it and throwing up. 

“I think you might be right Warren,” Maya said, sitting up when she finished, “Go tell everyone to go home. I’ll call the other Captains and see if I can get another crew in here.” 

Ben nodded, heading upstairs to check on everyone else as Maya called the C shift captain. Luckily, he was able to get his team in within the next half an hour. 

As soon as Maya got off the phone, she grabbed her trash can again, throwing up for the second time. Ben came back in a minute later. 

“Everyone is heading home,” he said. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, “I’m going to stick around until the next team gets here.” 

Maya barely made it through that before she leaned down, throwing up yet again. 

“I can stay,” Ben said, “I was actually hoping I could stay and finish the shift. I’ll man the desk. You should go home. You look like hell and I’m sure Hughes wants to go home. I know you guys rode in together today.” 

“I guess you might be right Warren,” Maya said, “I don’t feel well at all. If you get any calls before C shift gets here, tell then to send it to another station.” 

Maya gathered up her stuff as Vic came into the office. 

“Oh, thank God you are ready to leave now,” Vic said, “All I want to do it go home.” 

“Let’s go,” Maya said, grabbing her trash can, so glad she had lined it with a bag. 

She pulled the used bag out, throwing it in the dumpster on the way to their car. 

“Do you want to drive or me?” Maya asked. 

“Can you do it?” Vic asked. 

“Yes,” Maya said, taking her keys and handed her the trash can. 

Vic threw up twice on their ten minute drive home and Maya stopped once so she could as well. 

“I am going to kill whoever made our food tonight,” Vic said as they arrived home, “I have never felt so terrible in my entire life.” 

“Me neither,” Maya said as she opened the door to the apartment, running for the bathroom as soon as she did. 

She didn’t even notice when she ran through her room that Carina was lying in bed sleeping as she tried her best to pull her hair out of her face as she lunged for the toilet. She felt a hand on her back and someone take her hair from her hand. 

Once her stomach calmed a little, she sat back, breathing heavy. 

“Don’t move yet,” Carina said, moving to grab Maya a small cup of water. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, taking the cup, swishing and spitting the water into the toilet before she flushed. 

“Are you sick Bella?” Carina asked, sitting down next to her. 

“Food poisoning,” Maya said, putting her head back against the wall, “My entire team went home sick except Warren who had dinner with his wife.” 

“What can I do?” Carina asked as Maya got up and walked into her room. 

“Just go back to bed,” Maya said, opening her dresser drawer and pulling out pajamas, pulling them on, “I am going to go sleep on the bathroom floor because I think this is going to get worse before it gets better.” 

Just then, Maya felt her stomach flip again and she ran back to the bathroom, Carina on her heels.

“Just let it out Bella,” Carina said, rubbing her back as Maya wretched. 

“Go back to bed,” Maya said when she finished, “If my stomach ever decides to calm down, I’ll come to bed.” 

“Are you sure?” Carina said, handing Maya another cup of water, “The bathroom floor is not a good bed.” 

“But running back and forth from the bed to the bathroom every ten minutes is not something my body wants to do tonight,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes. 

“Alright,” Carina said, still skeptical. 

Maya nodded, leaning against the wall. Carina kissed her sweaty forehead before leaving the bathroom. She reappeared a few seconds later with a pillow and blanket. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, taking the items from Carina before yet again leaning over the toilet and throwing up. 

“This sucks,” she said when she finished. 

“I’m sorry Bella,” Carina said, “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” 

“You have work in the morning,” Maya said, grabbing the pillow, “You need to sleep. Besides, this is gross. Go sleep. I’ll be fine.” 

“Alright,” Carina said, kissing her forehead one more time, “Just call if you need me.” 

Maya nodded, laying down on her pillow and closing her eyes. 

The rest of the night was rough to say the least. She threw up every ten to twenty minutes the entire night and once her stomach was empty, she had painful rounds of dry heaves that made her abs ache. 

Carina got up at 7 to get ready for work. She found Maya sleeping on the bathroom floor so she tried to quietly grab her toothbrush and leave, but Maya woke up and immediately started throwing up again. 

Carina sighed, wetting a wash cloth and laying it over Maya’s neck. 

“Still not feeling well?” Carina asked, rubbing her back. 

“Not really,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“Can I get you anything before I leave for work?” Carina asked as Maya leaned back against the wall.

“Can you just leave a bottle of Pedialyte in here?” Maya asked, “And can you get one for Vic too? She’s probably in the other bathroom. Or maybe her room. I don’t know.” 

“What did you all eat that made you this sick?” Carina asked as she started pulling her hair up to get ready for work. 

“Pizza,” Maya groaned, “From the stupid place near the station. Never again.” 

“I’m sorry,” Carina said, offering a sympathetic smile as she brushed her teeth. 

She walked out of the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of the rehydration beverage for both Maya and Vic. She first stopped at the other bathroom, knocking. 

“Come in,” she heard a very weak sounding Vic call, “Carina, hey.” 

Vic was leaning against the wall opposite the toilet, looking just as rough as Maya. 

“Maya told me you all got food poisoning,” Carina said, setting the bottle of Pedialyte down on the floor by Vic, “And she thought you may need some hydration.” 

“Thanks,” Vic said, closing her eyes. 

“Just text me if you need anything,” Carina said, “I’m bring home soup after work.” 

“Sounds good,” Vic said, taking a deep breath. 

Carina left the room, closing the door behind her. She then went back to the other bathroom, finding Maya hanging over the toilet again. Carina went to her, rubbing her back gently. When Maya was done, she leaned back. 

“Are you sure you do not want me to stay home?” Carina asked, handing Maya another cool cloth. 

“I’m sure,” Maya said, “I think I’ll be fine. It’s slowing down. There was a while last night that I dry heaved basically every 2 minutes.” 

“Text me or call me if you need anything,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s forehead, “And if this keeps up too much longer, you need to go to the hospital.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Maya said, “Now go to work. Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Carina said, getting up and heading out. 

For the next three hours, Maya continued to get sick every half an hour. 

However, after that, she fell asleep next to the toilet, not waking up until she heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Hey,” Maya said, pushing herself up as Vic stumbled into the bathroom, “How are you feeling?” 

“Like hell,” Vic said, “But I haven’t thrown up in like 4 hours and I kept down a little Pedialyte. How are you doing?” 

“I have been sleeping for a while,” Maya said, “Maybe three hours. I need to try to drink something.” 

Maya grabbed the bottle Carina had left for her earlier, taking a sip. 

“Wanna go hang out on the couch and watch movies?” Vic asked. 

“Sure,” Maya said, pushing herself up off the ground, “I want to brush my teeth first through. My mouth tastes terrible.” 

Vic nodded, leaving the bathroom. 

Maya brushed her teeth before picking up her drink and leaving the bathroom. She thought about changing her pajamas, but decided that was too much work and so she just grabbed her favorite blanket off the bed and wandered into the living room. 

“We are never getting pizza from that place again,” Vic said as Maya sat down on the couch Vic wasn’t occupying, “I have never thrown up so much before in my life.” 

“Same,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes, “I think I might have my six pack back because of how hard I worked my abs last night.” 

“Travis said he’s doing better,” Vic said, “And no one else has answered in our group chat yet.” 

“They’re probably asleep,” Maya said, “Or still throwing up. What are we watching?” 

“Marvel movies?” Vic asked, looking at Maya, “Or Harry Potter?” 

“Harry Potter,” Maya said, “I’ve seen those so maybe I can fall asleep during them.” 

Vic agreed, going to their DVR menu. 

“Which one?” Vic asked. 

“The Prisoner of Azkaban,” Maya said, yawning as she reached for her drink. 

“The best one,” Vic said, starting the movie as she also grabbed her drink. 

“I can’t believe it’s already 2 pm,” Maya said, looking at her phone as it buzzed. 

“I know,” Vic said, grabbing hers too. 

It was a message from Andy saying she had just woken up from a nap and was feeling slightly better. Maya also had a message from Carina, asking how she was feeling. Maya texted her back, telling her she was feeling better, but still not great. 

Vic dozed on the couch on and off as Maya just watched the movies for the rest of the afternoon, both of them managing to keep down Pedialyte and some saltines. 

Carina came home around 8 with chicken soup. She found both of them awake, watching another Harry Potter movie. 

“How are you guys feeling?” she asked, setting down the takeout bag. 

“Better,” Maya said, sitting up and smiling at her girlfriend, “A little weak, but better.” 

“Same,” Vic said, not moving. 

Carina walked over to Maya, kissing her before wrinkling her nose. 

“You need a shower,” Carina said. 

“I know,” Maya said, nodding, “I just haven’t felt like moving.” 

“Maybe I can motivate you,” Carina said, raising her eyebrows. 

“I don’t feel like having shower sex when I spent twelve hours with my head in the toilet,” Maya said, looking up at Carina. 

“I don’t want to hear this,” Vic said, plugging her ears as she laughed a little. 

“I was going to say I won’t cuddle with you until you shower,” Carina said, laughing at both women. 

Maya stuck out her lower lip which made Vic laugh even more. 

“Aww, poor little Maya won’t get cuddled by her girlfriend if she stinks,” Vic said mockingly. 

“Shut up,” Maya said, throwing an empty bottle of Pedialyte at her roommate, “Besides, I’m sure you need a shower too.” 

“You both smell bad,” Carina said, looking between the two, “Go shower, and I will have dinner ready when you’re done.” 

Both firefighters groaned but got up, rubbing their eyes as they headed to their respective bathrooms. 

Vic came out of her room twenty minutes later, finding Carina ladling soup into bowls. 

“That smells amazing,” Vic said, smiling at the Italian woman. 

“All I did was heat it up,” Carina said, laughing. 

“Well, that’s more than we did all day, so thanks,” Vic said, taking her bowl and going to the couch, “Where’s Maya?” 

“I don’t know,” Carina said, “I’m gonna go check on her.”

Carina went into the bedroom, smiling when she saw Maya asleep on the bed, dressed in one of Carina’s long-sleeved t-shirts and some athletic shorts.

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, laughing as she went over to the bed, shaking her girlfriend gently, “Maya. You need to wake up.” 

“I’m tired,” the blonde whined. 

“You need to eat something,” Carina said, “Come on. Come eat some soup and then you can go to bed.” 

Maya groaned, but moved to get up. Carina helped her off the bed, guiding her into the living room. 

“Go sit,” Carina said, “I’ll bring you some food.” 

Maya sat down, looking at Vic. 

“Did you just fall asleep?” Vic asked, looking at Maya’s sleepy face. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “I didn’t fall asleep during the movies this afternoon and then I just laid down on the bed for a minute and the next thing I knew, Carina was waking me up.” 

“Do we have to work tomorrow?” Vic groaned, taking a bite of her food. 

“I mean, I’m going to,” Maya said as Carina sat down, handing her a bowl of soup, “You are entitled to sick days if you need them.” 

“I’ll work,” Vic said, “But I am going to go to bed right after I finish this if that’s going to happen.” 

“That’s my plan,” Maya said, leaning on Carina. 

The three of them ate their food in a comfortable silence before Vic got up.

“I’m going to bed,” she said, taking her bowl to the kitchen, “Thanks for the soup Carina. See you both tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight Vic,” they both called. 

“We need to go to bed too,” Carina said, nudging Maya who was already falling asleep on her shoulder. 

Maya nodded, getting up and heading into the bedroom as Carina put the dishes in the sink, deciding to do them in the morning. She went into the bedroom, finding Maya in the bathroom brushing her teeth. They both got ready before climbing into bed. 

“Why were you sleeping here last night?” Maya asked as Carina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, “Not that I mind or anything, but I wasn’t supposed to be home last night so I just figured you would have spent the night at your place.” 

“I had a shitty day yesterday,” Carina said, shrugging, “Andrea had another break after doing so well for the past six months, and one of my patients went into a coma for some reason, and I don’t know. I just wanted to feel close to you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Maya said, rolling over and looking at Carina, brushing a piece of hair off her girlfriend’s face, “You could have called or texted or stopped by the station.” 

“I know,” Carina said, wiping a tear from her face, “I just didn’t want to talk about it last night. I wanted to sleep but not at my place.” 

“Well, you are welcome here whenever you want,” Maya said, kissing Carina, “There’s a reason I gave you a key. Do you want to talk about it now?” 

“There’s no much to talk about,” Carina said, “My patient is still in a coma, and we don’t know why and Andrea is on suspension again and he’s staying at my house.” 

“He’s staying at your house?” Maya said, confused. 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding, “He didn’t want to stay with Meredith because they got into some stupid fight so I told him he could stay with me, but I just don’t have the mental energy to deal with him.” 

“And that’s alright,” Maya said, “You can stay here as much and as long as you need to.” 

“Thank you,” Carina said, kissing Maya again. 

“And hopefully the next time you come here to sleep, I don’t interrupt that sleep with food poisoning,” Maya said, cracking a smile. 

Carina laughed a little, “That would be good. Now, let’s go to sleep.” 

Maya nodded, giving Carina one more kiss before they cuddled up together, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it was! Almost half way done with my month of Marina. The next few stories are one shots before the next long story in this series! I hope you're enjoying these as much as I enjoyed writing them!


End file.
